


Party Favor

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 95 percent pure porn, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitute Jack, Prostitution, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Jack is pleased at the way Reyes's expression goes heavy-lidded as he looks him over, visibly admiring the way his clothes cling to him and display all his best assets.  "I was hired as a party favor for the man of the hour," he purrs. "I'm hoping that's you."It's not, but Jack will make it work.





	Party Favor

The bar is hopping, crammed full of men with ridiculous shoulder-to-waist ratios and women with mouth-watering biceps and abs a man could happily die on. Military guys really know how to party.

Jack is leaning over the bar, talking shop with the bartender and feeling superior at the number of people who can't take their eyes off the pantyshot he's giving them, when he realizes the most gorgeous man he's ever seen is standing a few feet away, watching him.

Jack looks at him out the corner of his eye and stretches, letting his back arch and his hips tilt up, making the leather micro-miniskirt he's wearing ride so far up his ass it threatens to become a belt. The gorgeous man shamelessly takes a moment to enjoy the view.

"Like what you see, Commander?" Jack asks with a teasing smile, forcefully ignoring the blush he can feel on his face. He knows who this man is. Everybody on the planet does. He's in the presence of a bona fide world-saving hero. A bunch of them, in fact, going by the logo he sees here and there.

But he's on the job, and he doesn't get paid for hero-worship. At least not that kind. He straightens up and saunters over to gently insinuate himself into the Commander's personal space. He's pleased at the way Reyes's expression goes heavy-lidded as he looks Jack over, visibly admiring the way his clothes cling to him and display all his best assets.

"I was hired as a party favor for the man of the hour," Jack purrs. "I'm hoping that's you."

Jack's in high heels because he knows what they do to his ass and already long legs. They also give him a few inches on Overwatch’s famous Commander, but Reyes doesn't seem to mind. He looks up easily and laughs and it's sexy as fuck. It's meant to be, from his very suggestive smirk as he gives Jack another appreciative once-over. "Afraid not, hot stuff. Not tonight, at least. You're here for him."

He points to a beefy young man in a cowboy hat and the kind of old-fashioned overgrown sideburns that ought hark back to sepia toned photographs of men in stovepipe hats. Instead, they somehow give him a kind of ruggedly attractive 'wild thing' mystique. "Jesse saved the asses of half the people in this room on his last mission,” Reyes says. “He gets whatever he wants to celebrate. It's on me."

Jack lets his lips curve up. "I hope it's not the only thing that'll be on you." But he heads in the direction he was pointed in, letting his hips roll with his stride. The crowd parts for him, with assorted whistles and catcalls that sound more impressed than filthy. He smiles back at them wolfishly. He knows what he looks like. It's all part of the job.

'Jesse' straightens up when he sees him, dark eyes lighting up. He reaches out, looking so genuinely struck that Jack can't help the grin that breaks out. "Holy shit, darlin', what'd the boss have'ta mortgage to afford you?"

Jack gives him an honest laugh and catches Jesse's hands to draw them around his hips, inviting Jesse to reel him in. "You're a charmer. I'm Jack, and I hear you're welcome to anything you want off the menu this evening."

Jack isn't the only sex worker here, by far. He even recognizes some of the other faces. There’s already action going, interspersed among the tables, crowds and dark corners. He spots heavy makeouts, hands working under clothing, and even some discreet rocking together and muffled moans here and there, although so far most of the clothes are staying on. It's got the air of the kind of party that starts wild and ends in orgies. Apparently Overwatch's people don't believe in keeping things kid-friendly. But then going by the other insignia a few of them are wearing…

It's discreet, but Jack was Army before he came to this work. He knows the symbolism of a special forces group when he sees it. People who do that kind of work don't suddenly start playing by the book when it comes to their personal time.

Jesse notices him noticing. He follows Jack's eyes down down to the sleeve of his own shirt. When they come back up, they're sharp and dangerous, wondering if Jack’s got something to say about it.

Jack beams at him. “I'm hardly one to judge Earth’s heroes for having a libido. Don't worry. In my line of work, if you want to keep customers, you learn to be as discreet as a priest.”

Jesse snorts in amusement at that and pulls Jack tight against him to nuzzle along his neck.

“Don't be selfish, Jesse,” says a lithe man with a prosthetic jaw and a heavy Japanese accent. “We're waiting for you to start the festivities.”

Jesse growls playfully at the man, and then turns back to Jack, his ever-present squint turning sly. “How do yah feel about exhibitionism, darlin’?”

Jack lifts an eyebrow in unspoken challenge. “I charge extra for multiple people or anything with a chance of getting me arrested.”

Jesse laughs. Jack feels his hand slip under the skirt to discover the lacy underwear he’s wearing underneath has a split crotch. He squirms a little, mostly for theatrical appeal, at the teasing exploration of fingers and keeps an eye on Jesse, looking forward to his face when he realizes Jack is already fully prepared.

Jesse doesn’t disappoint. His fingers dip in to find Jack’s entrance, already slick and pliant, and Jack laughs at his kid-in-a-candy-store expression. “I _am_  a professional,” he says cheekily.

Then he gasps and squirms as two fingers push inside him greedily, not giving him time to adjust before they're working inside him.

“I guess you are,” Jesse purrs in his ear while he twists his fingers and stretches Jack open. “Too bad. I woulda liked to watch you getting yourself ready.”

Jack shudders against him as a knuckle rubs across his prostate. Jesse has Jack's back to the crowd so they can all watch him getting fingered through his panties. From the sounds, they're an appreciative audience. It's both powerful and embarrassing to know a whole roomful of people is getting off to watching him, and the headiness of it goes right to his dick. He grinds forward against Jesse's belly, and notices he isn't the only one who's good and hard. “Feels to me like you're not in the mood to wait,” he says breathlessly. “You gonna fuck me in front of all these people, Jesse?”

“That's the idea.” Jesse pulls his fingers out and grabs a napkin from a nearby stack to wipe them off. They're glistening with fluid. Jack used more than enough lube. Then he turns them both and pushes Jack down so he’s bent over the pool table. Jesse grinds against the leather pulled tight over Jack's ass a few times. From behind them, there's hooting and encouraging shouts to “get on with the show!”

He slides one hand under Jack's hips to tip his ass up, while the other parts the thin lace of his panties to get an unobstructed path for his cock. Jack presses his fingertips into the felt-covered slate of the table and bears down on Jesse’s cock as it enters him, letting his muscles grip and pull him in. Jesse’s glans feels disproportionately big inside him, a thick knob his body tries to clamp down on as it moves.

Jesse pauses after the first couple of inches. His breath is coming fast. His hands are tense on Jack’s waist, gripping hard enough to dimple his skin. “Ah shit, you're hot,” he groans.

Jack bites down on the temptation for a snappy comeback. Instead he pushes back with a little moan. “Spread me open.”

Jesse sucks in a sharp breath. Jack feels him gather himself, quivering a little. He pulls back and then thrusts forward, and Jack’s forehead hits the felt as the breath is forced out of him in a low cry. The catcalls and encouragements rise in response. Jack’s just glad he used a dildo on himself earlier instead of just prepping with his fingers, or that would hurt.

Jesse's through with foreplay. He lets Jack catch his breath for a second, then shifts his grip on Jack’s hips and begins pounding into him. Jack hangs onto the rail with one hand to keep his dick from jamming into the edge of the table, and braces his upper body with his other hand flat on the felt. The thick head of Jesse’s cock forces gasps and moans out of Jack as it moves inside him, bumping over his prostate every couple of thrusts and making him flinch at the unexpected jolts of pleasure.

Jack doesn’t expect guys in their mid-20s to have great technique, but he’s definitely had worse fucks. People shout all kinds of lewd suggestions and instructions. Jesse ignores them all, till Reyes calls, “Slow down, Jesse. Make him work for it.”

Jesse grunts and shudders at the sound of that voice. Jack doesn’t blame him. It’s a mix of amusement, command and arousal that hits him right in the gut. Jack groans as Jesse obeys. The slower strokes make everything feel so much more.

“ _Slower_ ,” Reyes commands again. “I didn’t spend this much money just for you to blow your wad in two minutes.”

Jack makes a choked sound and claws at the felt as Jesse’s dick draws lingeringly over his prostate. He hears Reyes laugh in response, dark and smoky.

Jesse bows forward over Jack’s back with a needy keen, non-regulation length hair brushing his exposed shoulder blades. “How’m I supposed to come like this?” It’d be a full-fledged whine if his voice were lighter.

“You savor it,” Reyes says. “You fuck him as slow as you can bear till he starts begging you to fuck him fast.”

God, he sounds so fucking smug. Jack’d give anything to see the look on his pretty face right now, but he can’t push himself upright with Jesse’s cock practically milking him. He whimpers at another pass. “Oh my _god_.”

“Yeah?” Reyes’s voice comes from just behind him. Jesse groans a curse into Jack’s skin as Jack’s body clamps down on him.

He hadn’t even noticed him approaching, but Reyes leans across the table and reaches out to catch Jack’s chin and turn his face in his direction. His eyes are black and his mouth is turned up in a cat’s smile. He’s so hot Jack wants to drag him across the table and suck his cock for free. “You know what you can do about it, beautiful.” Reyes looks up over Jack’s head, gives an eyebrow waggle and gets a growl in answer. He laughs and turns his attention back to Jack. “Jesse’ll keep going till you give the word.”

Jesse breathes raggedly, shaking on top of Jack with his effort at control as he strokes slowly in and out of him. He ends each one with a hard little thrust to seat himself fully inside Jack, and it makes arousal coil in Jack’s belly till he thinks he could catch fire from it.

Jack closes his eyes and whispers, “Please.”

Reyes leans in a little, his smile widening. “What was that? You’ve got an audience, gorgeous.” His beautiful asshole eyes are sparkling with humor, and Jack wants to headbutt him and then kiss him.

He draws in a shaky breath, and says loudly enough for it to echo off the walls, “Oh, god, Jesse, _please_  make me come.”

Jesse gasps like a drowning man, his grip tightening on Jack’s body again as he doubles down, pounding into him even harder than he was before.

“Give the man a reach-around,” Reyes murmurs. He hasn’t let go of Jack’s face.

The miniskirt is pulled too tight across his hips to be able to get to his cock, so Jesse just palms him through it. It’s enough. Jack squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip as he comes. Jesse follows only a moment later, growling half-coherent things about how tight Jack is after his orgasm.

Jack opens his eyes, and Reyes is still there, attention fixed on his face. Watching his expression as he came, Jack realizes, with a hot/cold tingle down his back.

Jesse’s a gentleman. In between getting himself sorted, he helps Jack tidy himself up, grabbing a handful of napkins and wiping up the dripping messes on the front and back of his thighs. Jack pulls him up by the collar and gives him a solid kiss.

Jesse blinks at him, dazed and charmingly blushy. “What was that for?”

“The orgasm.” Jack grins brightly at him. “They don’t always come with the job.”

He chuckles at the flustered look on Jesse’s face. The guy fucks a man in a miniskirt in front of a crowded room of his co-workers, but a kiss sets him stammering. Adorable.

There’s sex happening everywhere, now. They all got hot and bothered watching the floor show, and now people are banging on every horizontal surface, along with some vertical ones. Jesse goes and sits down by his Japanese friend, with a tip of the hat to the half-naked woman he’s got in his lap.

Jack takes it all in with a bemused lift of his eyebrows, and then turns to Reyes, who hasn’t left yet. Here’s hoping that’s a good sign. The way his pants are practically creaking, trying to hold his dick in certainly is. “Well, Jesse looks like he needs a break," Jack says, "but you paid for my whole night. You have anything else you’d like me to see to in the meantime?”

Reyes looks him up and down with an expression that could eat a man alive, and hooks a finger into the waistband of his miniskirt to pull Jack flush against him.

“You seem real interested in me.” His lips brush along the length of Jack’s jaw. His grip on Jack is interested, but tense. Jack can feel the strength in him, and the distrust. “You looking for bragging rights?”

Jack laughs softly and works his fingers through the belt loops on Reyes’ pants to rub their groins together. Reyes tips his head back as he groans. It's a very nice view. “You had me sign an NDA. I’m just aiming for a fuck with the hottest man I’ve ever seen.”

Reyes moves them, pacing along with his hands on Jack’s hips like they’re dancing. He looks up at Jack through his lashes, eyes black and seething with intensity. “That flattery part of the job?”

Jack doesn’t resist when Reyes drops into a bench along the wall and pulls Jack down into his lap. “No. You’re just the hottest man I’ve ever seen. If I wanted to flatter you, I’d tell you you have a great dick, or powerful hands or something.”

Reyes tries to stifle a laugh, but it just comes out as a drawn-out snort. It’s ridiculous, undignified, and makes Jack’s chest tighten with how sexy he is. “You haven’t even seen my dick.”

“Let’s change that, shall we.” Reyes doesn’t try to stop him when he reaches for his belt. He doesn’t bother trying to get his pants off all the way. Once Jack has them open, he shoves Jack’s hands aside and takes him by the hips again. Jack moves with him, letting himself be turned to straddle Reyes’ thighs and then lowered back into his lap. He’s not surprised when he feels a cock at his entrance. He just lets himself melt into Reyes’ grasp and sink slowly down on it till it’s fully seated in him.

From here they can see the whole room. But they have a certain privacy, partly because barely anyone is paying attention to anything but themselves. “I get enough of being stared at,” Reyes murmurs. His hands wander over Jack’s body, teasing up under the skirt and squeezing his chest, tugging him back to lean against him. “I prefer to keep my business quiet.”

Jack rolls his hips. “You saying you don’t want to make me scream, Commander?”

Reyes laughs. “You are fucking lethal, aren’t you.” Jack tilts his head back to make room for Reyes’ hand settling on his throat. It’s not a tight grip, but it’s firm. There’s a danger to it that sets his pulse jumping. Makes his skin feel hot and sensitive in a heady cocktail of hypervigilance and arousal.

“You can call me Gabriel,” Reyes whispers in his ear, and then begins thrusting up into him.

He’s in no hurry. He keeps Jack pinned back against him with that hand on his throat and seems content to lounge that way, spectating on the action of the room and fucking Jack almost lazily.

Gabriel’s beard scrapes against Jack’s cheek as he nuzzles at Jack’s jaw. Jack moans when he begins to kiss at his throat around his own thumb, suckling at his skin lightly in some places, and in others hard enough that Jack knows it’ll leave a mark.

The restraint, the slow drag of a heavy cock inside him, the way Gabriel seems to know just where and how to touch from the way Jack’s body tenses and shifts against him...Jack feels fuck-drunk. His entire body is hungry for Gabriel.

Jack turns his head to rub his cheek against Gabriel’s, the glide of sweat and rasp of stubble. “You want to come?” he asks between heavy breaths.

“Not really,” Gabriel mutters. “Kinda enjoying myself.” With his nose pressed up against Gabriel’s jaw, Jack can smell his aftershave. Vetiver and pine. It blends wonderfully with the earth and musk scent of his sweat. Distantly it occurs to Jack that he may be getting in over his head, here. He’s dangerously close to liking Gabriel. The idea of seeing him again after this puts a pleasant warmth in his belly. It’s not what he’s here for. He has a job to do.

He tells himself it’s just the hormones from a really good fuck.

He lets Gabriel stay in charge. The man knows what he wants and all Jack has to do is give it to him. Jack rides him like a wave, undulating against him and bearing down into each slow thrust till Gabriel is panting in his ear. Jack reaches up and catches the back of Gabriel’s neck. It’s hot under his hand and slick with sweat. His body flexes against Jack to hold up to the pressure. They’re both going to be stiff as hell tomorrow.

When Gabriel snaps, Jack realizes it before he does. Gabriel makes a whine of protest as Jack stands up. Then his face lights up as Jack turns and comes right back into his lap, facing him this time. Jack can see the need in his eyes, the locked-up loneliness that’s so common in his regular clients. Gabriel welcomes it when Jack clasps him close, their heads bowing together and breath mingling as Gabriel pulls Jack back down onto his cock.

It takes almost nothing before Gabriel is coming. Just a couple of thrusts, and Jack can feel the hot spurts of liquid inside him. He moans into Gabriel’s collar bone at the sensation and follows him over.

They stay like that for a little while, feeling boneless and exhausted. Nobody bothers them. At this point, most of the other party-goers are either fucked out or dead drunk. Nobody sees when Gabriel reaches up to cup Jack’s face and kiss him, slow and tender. Or when Jack pulls back warily and then, hesitantly, leans in to kiss him back.

“It’s a bad idea to develop a crush on a prostitute,” Jack whispers after.

Gabriel runs his fingers through Jack’s hair. “It’s not even in the top ten stupidest or most dangerous things I’ve ever done.”

Jack settles in and pillows his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “It’s a worse idea for a prostitute to develop a crush on a client.”

Gabriel hums. His fingers stroke over the bare curve of Jack’s shoulder. “That might make the list.”

Jack sighs and lets himself be held.

Eventually Gabriel finally finds the wherewithal to get to his feet and begin rounding people up. Jack takes that as his cue. His job here tonight is decidedly done.

He spends some time in the bathroom, getting presentable, and then fetches his coat to wrap it tight around himself. His clothes aren’t exactly suitable for street wear. On his way out, he brushes past Gabriel with a gentle shoulder bump. At the door, he stops and looks back.

Gabriel is checking his pocket for the card Jack slipped him. On one side, it’s his business information. On the other, he scribbled his personal number, along with ‘call me.’ Gabriel looks up from it to meet Jack’s eyes, and smiles.

Jack smiles back, and then slips out.

Jack doesn’t take out his phone until he’s a few blocks away and sure he’s not being followed. There’s a text waiting for him.

:: Progress on Lorelei?

Jack studies the little blinking purple skull for a moment, then types. :: Contact. On to stage 2.::

**Author's Note:**

> In the event you noticed the lack of condoms, I'm handwaving it as the product of decades of advancements in medical tech.


End file.
